


Re-assembled

by sesshomarusningen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshomarusningen/pseuds/sesshomarusningen
Summary: "In that moment, Hyungwon realized as he saw their wide smiles and couldn’t prevent his mouth from forming a smile of his own; home would always be where the seven of them were gathered together."Hyungwon reflects whilst on his way to rest of the members during the world tour.





	Re-assembled

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write a fic but I got inspired at 11 pm and I couldn't ignore it. This is my first fic so please be gentle and ignore the typos. Please leave a comment if you like it and don't forget to leave a kudos. You can follow me on twitter @wonhosramyeonn

Dark lashes swept over pale skin as Hyungwon peered out of the window; fingers tapping an impatient rhythm against the armrests. The pilot had announced that they would be landing soon but the time seemed to crawl by so slowly; the numbers on his phone screen seemed to mock him, stubbornly staying the same despite him checking a million times. Impatience seemed to have found a permanent home in the pit of his stomach. There was so much he had to do, so much he had already missed. 

These past few weeks had been torture, physical as well as mental. He had hated his body for betraying him but in the face of excruciating pain and the possibility of death he had no choice but to concede. It had wrecked him for sure, his mind flashed to all those late nights, sweat streaming down his face as he forced his body through the motions only for it to end up this way. He also could not forget the despair on the faces of his members.

Hoseok’s face had crumpled, his voice thick with emotion as tears threatened to spill out of his big body (they fell anyway). This hyung of his was always so sensitive, he cried not because it could potentially set back the tour but because he knew how much it meant to Hyungwon. Hyunwoo while not quite as vocal as Hoseok, displayed his concern with his heavy gaze and warm ,steady reassuring presence. He had most likely blamed himself, thoughts like ‘I should have kept a closer eye on him’, ‘I should have fought management harder to let us rest more’ had probably been running circles in that head of his. At the time Hyungwon couldn’t even find it within himself to comfort his hyungs, but he did his best to.

Dealing the Changkyun and Jooheon was probably the worst. He was the hyung supposed to comfort and reassure but at that moment he hadn’t really felt like a hyung. Hyungwon was 100% certain that the weak smile he had managed to muster up after the news had broken had done nothing to convince Changkyun, who stared at him with piercing eyes. The maknae who’s maturity often surpassed that of everyone else in the group had allowed himself to be cuddled by Hyungwon -perhaps sensing his need for comfort. Jooheon who was uncharacteristically solemn had simply looked him in the eye and with all seriousness said:

“Hyung, take all the time you need to recover and don’t worry about the tour. I’m going to perform for the both of us”

In typical Hyungwon fashion he replied, “Don’t overdo it and make them forget that monsta x is actually composed of seven members”

The room exploded in laughter at that, the somber mood dissipating like it had never even existed.

It was with Kihyun and Minhyuk that he had finally let himself cry. Under the cover of darkness as they struggled to squeeze themselves onto his hospital bed, each of them taking a shoulder. Hyungwon had cried himself hoarse, talking about how hard he had worked, how the fans were probably disappointed and about how much pain he was in. They sat and listened to it all; they were the infamous 93-line who bickered at any given opportunity but that was not all they did together. They were same aged friends who understood each other, they didn’t have to pretend to be strong or hide how tired they were- the way they would with the hyungs or donsaengs. He knew that this did not exempt him from merciless teasing but he wouldn’t want it any other way.

The plane finally landed and if asked later how he had arrived at the hotel he would be at a loss. It had been a blur, he was so focused on finally getting to L.A that he had simply failed to recognize any thing that was going on around him. He had however, taken note of the small number of fans that had waited for him at the airport and couldn’t prevent his heart from swelling.  
He finds it difficult to comprehend just how passionate the fans are. How much they are willing to sacrifice for them. Rather than make his head swell it humbled him; He had to make sure that he was worthy of all that love and dedication.

Hyungwon pushed open the room door as softly as possible in an effort to be quiet-an effort that proved to be futile. It seemed like they had been staring at the door the whole time as if that would make him appear faster. The members were scattered across the room; Minhyuk and Jooheon practically using Shownu as a jungle gym while the rest lounged on the beds.  
As soon as he stepped in, he was assaulted by a wall of sound, everyone clamoring for his attention  
“Hyung, hyung-”  
“Hold on, stop pushing”  
“Hyungwonie-”   
“Hyungwon-ah”

In that moment, Hyungwon realized as he saw their wide smiles and couldn’t prevent his mouth from forming a smile of his own; home would always be where the seven of them were gathered together.


End file.
